Edmund Vega
Main Page= Edmund Vega. A powerful warrior, who fights for the Monarch's personal protection. If you're someone he's hunting down, it's unlikely you'll come out without even getting a fatal injury... Appearance Edmund usually wears a black coat in his line of work, along with black straight jeans. His hair usually remains messy, not caring to clean it up, except on formal occasions. When necessary, he can have a gun holstered on him and a short blade sheathed on him. Personality and Behavior Edmund remains quiet for the most part. When he does speak, he keeps his words simple, focused on what he has to do. No matter the circumstance, he will stand by the Monarch for their every protection. He carries out his work in silence, focusing entirely on his target and/or objective. Out of the public light, his personality brightens up, and he becomes rather social and just a little more friendly. History / Backstory Edmund was born and raised in Tetradium, Corona. He was an average student, and usually kept to himself. He liked to climb the city at night, and gain views he would never otherwise have. He had also managed to find criminal activity while climbing around, and always reported it the the Tetradium Guards. One day, his mother was kidnapped out of nowhere, and his father asked the Tetradium Guards for help to find her. Turning up blanks, they had given up, though Edmund had not. He knew she was close, and decided to look in Quinctus instead. He found his mother had been captured for use in prostitution, and rescued her and anyone else who was forced into the group. He did not leave without teaching the captors a "lesson" that they would not forget. This impressed the Tetradium Guards, and they got him to join up from a young age of 16. He had become deadly efficient compared to the regular Guards, able to use the city terrain to his will, and strike all his foes with such speed and precision. Unknowing of where he could fit among them, they built an identity for him that he could successfully fill. Edmund became the Masked Huntsman, and kept Tetradium under his watch. He had basically become a hidden hero amongst the city, with Edmund and the Guards keeping his identity hidden. Edmund had continued to gain Civil Protection fame, and managed to build his way up to Unum of all places, where he had gained a pledge to protect the Monarch, a high honour among guards. To this day, he would protect the Monarch of all threats, working with a high efficiency, while working under his old identity when required. The Masked Huntsman Once, it was his secret identity. Now, he uses the identity on rare occasions, now dedicating it to the Monarch's cause. He was a vigilante with private protection of the Tetradium Guards, stopping criminal plots from Tetradium, and occasionally in Quinctus. Since he left the Tetradium Guards, he has lost their protection, not that he needs it anymore. Now it's just a mantle he takes up every now and again when required, usually to disguise himself. He wears a different black coat, which also has a hood that he also wears. Then he has a mask with a picture of a Huntsman spider sprawled across it, to reference his speed and agility. Powers and Abilities Edmund has no powers, but he has quite the load of abilities. He is fast, agile, and hard hitting with his attacks. He climbs the terrain around him, bending and using it to his needs. He also has excellent sword fighting skills, and more average gun fighting skills, due to a lack of experience. Faults and Weaknesses Unknown at this time. (Still figuring it out.) Relationships None. Nicknames The Masked Huntsman - Under his secret identity |-|Appearance References= Category:Mineupfast Category:Male Category:Human Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Inactive